1. Technical Field
The invention relates to the field of protective inserts for cable sleeves and particularly to an insert comprised of shrinkable material having a central part of cylindrical halfshells and deformable side parts for diameter reduction at the cable introduction ends of the cylinder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A splice protective insert for cable sleeves whose central part consists of cylindrical halfshells and its lateral ends consist of deformable side parts for diameter reduction is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,142,592. The side parts are of a relatively stiff material and their one end has deformable, mutually spaced tabs which can be bent inwardly in taper fashion to reduce the diameter of the splice protective cover. But the consequence thereof is that the tapering transition does not necessarily provide full permeation protection due to the triangular cutouts in the side parts. The tabs are bent more or less inwardly depending on the diameter of the cable introduced so that corresponding free spaces remain. In addition, a relatively thick material must be used to assure the required stiffness in this area.
Also known from German application No. 33 11 011 is a cable sleeve insert for a shrinkable cable sleeve made of corrugated material over its entire length. This, however, involves a relatively flexible insert because it is wound loosely over the splice. Therefore, it has no great supporting effect itself and by and large rests on the cable splice it surrounds.